


Ngủ ngon nhé!

by Akkichan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkichan/pseuds/Akkichan
Summary: Hớ, được cô bạn nhắc mới nhớ chưa post em này qua đây. Em fic đầu tiên viết nên khá phèn, mong nhận gạch đá hoặc bông hậu!!!!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Ngủ ngon nhé!

Biết tin nhóm thám hiểm đã trở về, Tsukasa đặt con mồi vừa săn được trong tay xuống rồi đi tìm Senku. Không được đi theo Senku nên Tsukasa chỉ biết cách đi săn để giải khuây, giờ người đã về rồi thì đi gặp thôi. Dù không nói ra nhưng hơn hai ngày chưa gặp, Tsukasa nhớ người yêu sắp phát điên rồi.

Khi Tsukasa bước vào phòng thí nghiệm, anh thấy Senku đứng trong đó loay hoay với đống giấy và chai lọ thủy tinh. Híp mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào Senku, anh gọi:

"Senku!" 

"Hử? Ồ, xin chào Tsukasa."

Senku ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, nhếch mép nở nụ cười quen thuộc.

"Cậu… lần cuối cậu ngủ là khi nào?" 

Senku khó hiểu nhìn Tsukasa. Dù câu hỏi rất kỳ lạ nhưng cậu vẫn trả lời:

"Ờm…khoảng 53…tiếng trước?" 

"..." 

"Err… Khoan, khoan đã Tsukasa, tớ sắp xong rồi, còn mấy bước nữa là xong rồi. Thật đó! Tớ thề!!! "

Nhìn Tsukasa đen mặt lại gần mình, Senku cuống cuồng giải thích.

"Dù chỉ còn một bước nữa thì cậu cũng phải bỏ xuống, Senku."

"Chờ---" 

Tsukasa cầm mấy ống thủy tinh khỏi tay Senku, đặt chúng lên giá. Trước khi Senku kịp phản ứng, một tay anh đã vòng xuống đầu gối cậu, một tay đỡ sau lưng, nhấc bổng cậu lên đi ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm. Với một tay đấm bốc, nhấc bổng một người gầy nhẳng như Senku là quá dễ dàng. Huống chi anh đã bế cậu thành quen rồi.

"Này này này Tsukasa! Tớ tự đi được! Tự đi được mà! Bỏ tớ xuống! Không nhất thiết phải bế tớ đâu." 

Đặc biệt là bế kiểu công chúa thế này. 

"Tớ không mệt đến mức cần-" 

Senku bị ngắt lời vì môi Tsukasa phủ lên môi cậu. Hai cánh môi dán chặt với nhau không có kẽ hở. Dứt khỏi nụ hôn, Tsukasa áp trán mình lên trán Senku, anh mỉm cười nhìn khuôn mặt đang đỏ lên của cậu. 

"Dù cậu không thấy mỏi nhưng cơ thể cậu không thấy thế đâu." 

Nói rồi anh hôn nhẹ lên mắt cậu.

"Vừa đi một quãng đường dài như vậy mà không nghỉ ngơi, mắt cậu hiện rõ lên đây này. Đừng giấu tớ."

Senku nghe Tsukasa nói vậy chỉ đành chấp nhận để anh bế. Cậu thở dài vò tóc, nhìn bóng tối phủ kín xung quanh, cũng may bây giờ trời tối rồi nên không ai thấy được cái cảnh này. 

Nhìn Senku chấp nhận dựa đầu vào người mình, Tsukasa siết chặt vai Senku, nhanh chóng trở về phòng hai người.

***

Về đến phòng, điều đầu tiên mà Tsukasa làm là lột sạch Senku.

Không biết vì mệt mỏi hay gì mà đến khi trần truồng thì thần kinh phản xạ của Senku mới phản ứng lại. 

"Này! Cái quái gì vậy!?" 

Không nghe thấy tiếng kêu của Senku, Tsukasa đã nhấc cậu lên thả vào bồn nước ấm trong phòng rồi bắt đầu tẩy rửa cho Senku. 

Ban đầu còn phản đối bị lột sạch, nhưng khi ngồi trong bồn nước ấm áp, cơ thể lại được xoa bóp dễ chịu. Senku thở ra một hơi thoải mái, tựa người vào thùng tắm hoàn toàn thả lỏng để Tsukasa tắm rửa cho mình.

Trong lúc Senku mơ mơ màng màng, Tsukasa đã hoàn thành công cuộc tắm rửa cho cậu. Anh bế cậu ra khỏi bồn tắm, với lấy tấm khăn lớn bên cạnh bao trọn cả cơ thể Senku thành một con nhộng trước khi cậu thấy lạnh. Rồi Tsukasa bế con nhộng Senku lên chiếc giường đã trải thảm sẵn từ trước, đặt cậu ngồi vào lòng mình lau khô mái tóc trắng ướt sũng.

Người ta nói ngâm trong nước ấm sẽ giúp cơ thể thư giãn, đầu óc được nghỉ ngơi. Vậy nên kể từ lúc ngồi trong bồn nước ấm, cơn mệt mỏi như nước lũ ập đến dội lên cả cơ thể Senku. Lúc này cậu bắt đầu buồn ngủ, ngồi dựa vào lòng Tsukasa, để mặc anh tùy ý vò mái tóc của mình. Thức trắng liên tục 53 tiếng, có là thánh thì cũng kiệt sức, mà Senku chỉ là người thường thôi. Cậu không còn sức để phản ứng thế giới xung quanh nữa. 

Lau khô tóc cho Senku, Tsukasa nhấc tay lên, nhẹ nhàng xoa hai bên trán. Theo từng ngón tay của Tsukasa, cơn đau đầu hành hạ cậu suốt mấy giờ qua dần biến mất, hai hàng lông mày cậu giãn ra thoải mái. Senku cọ cọ vào cổ Tsukasa, lẩm nhẩm trong miệng:

"Thoải mái lắm Tsukasa…. 10 tỷ điểm cho cậu…".

"Ừm, rốt cuộc kinh nghiệm trước kia đã phát huy tác dụng rồi nhỉ."

Mỉm cười ôm Senku rúc vào người mình như một con mèo lười biếng, Tsukasa hôn nhẹ lên má cậu rồi bế cậu nằm úp xuống giường. Đắp cho Senku một tấm chăn mỏng. Hai tay Tsukasa đặt lên cổ cậu, bắt đầu xoa bóp. Đầu tiên từ hai bên cổ, Tsukasa đưa hai ngón cái trượt theo chiều dài cần cổ nhỏ bé, xoa nhẹ nhàng. Rồi ấn vào hai huyệt vị ở hai bên lưng, xoay tròn hai ngón tay. 

"A~" 

Đột nhiên bị đánh úp bất ngờ, Senku kìm không được bật ra tiếng rên sung sướng. Theo từng cái xoa của Tsukasa, Senku cảm thấy cơ thể này không thuộc về mình nữa mà đang tan vào không trung. 

"A….a… Đúng…. chỗ đấy…"

Cách một lớp vải mỏng nhưng Senku cũng cảm nhận được dấu vết in trên tay Tsukasa. Bàn tay nhiều vết chai của anh ấn chỗ này nhẹ, xoa chỗ kia mạnh, di chuyển khắp vùng vai, lưng, hông Senku. Bàn tay ấy như có chứa ma thuật, theo từng vị trí Tsukasa chạm đến, Senku thoải mái đến mức vô thức bật ra tiếng rên rỉ ngọt ngào mà có đánh chết cậu cũng sẽ không bao giờ kêu. 

"Ưm….a..." 

Chỉ di chuyển tay thôi nhưng trên trán Tsukasa đã lấm tấm vài giọt mồ hôi. Dù cho đống sức bỏ ra lúc này không bằng một phần mười lúc anh đi săn. 

Kiềm chế vất vả lắm chứ… 

Nghe từng tiếng rên rỉ sung sướng thoát ra từ Senku, nhìn khuôn mặt hơi ửng lên vì thoải mái của cậu rồi nhìn đôi mắt nhắm nghiền hơi thâm kia, Tsukasa hít một hơi thật sâu.

Hôm nay tạm tha cho cậu.

Hai bàn tay Tsukasa dán chặt lên làn da nhợt nhạt, di chuyển lên xuống, trái phải toàn bộ phần lưng trơn bóng.

Không ăn được thì sờ cho đỡ vậy.

Tsukasa xoa từ vùng lưng Senku xuống thấp nữa, tay chạm vào vùng da thịt mềm mại đàn hồi nhất thì khựng lại. Hai tay Tsukasa khẽ bóp, xoa nắn phần thịt căng nẩy ở đấy rồi di chuyển tay xuống đùi trong, đùi ngoài. Bàn tay tiếp tục xoa bóp dần xuống ống chân rồi cổ chân, cuối cùng dừng lại sau khi đã xoa bóp bàn chân Senku. 

Tsukasa lật Senku nằm ngửa lại. Anh với lấy tấm chăn lông, mắt nhìn thẳng tắp đắp lên người Senku.

Phù…

Tsukasa ngồi bệt bên cạnh giường, thở. Dù không vận động mạnh gì nhưng Tsukasa chắc chắn đây là lần kiệt sức nhất của anh. Kể cả khi đối đầu với tay quán quân quyền anh, Tsukasa cũng không chật vật như bây giờ.

Nhưng mà xứng đáng. 

Ngồi nhìn khuôn mặt say ngủ của Senku, Tsukasa mỉm cười, hôn lên môi cậu. 

"Cậu đã vất vả rồi nên ngủ ngon nhé, quốc vương của tôi."

___The End___


End file.
